


MAGIC 上

by ITOBASTION



Category: yutoyama - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITOBASTION/pseuds/ITOBASTION
Summary: 怪盗×怪盗
Kudos: 4





	MAGIC 上

**Author's Note:**

> 怪盗×怪盗

就像是魔法一般，  
门开了。

一:

“据前线记者报道，前日展出的由私人艺术家珍藏多年的国宝级钻石项链于今日下午六时被盗。自称“Bullet”的犯人在该项链的展示柜上留下了刻有名字的瓷兔。这已经是该犯第四次如此嚣张地盗窃他人财产...”

广播还在不停地报道几个小时前的事情，而那个被反复提到的盗窃犯此刻却是在这样一家不起眼的love hotel里与游戏的输家在床上翻云覆雨。

男人挺拔而有力的腰身微沉，被空气蒸出的汗水贴着腰线一路向下直到没入两人相连的穴口。运动挤压出的润滑液沫星溅在两人的交叠处，带动着又一次的攻城略地。直到身处下位的人口出泄出一声来不及吞咽回去的求饶，男人才笑着将自己那带着一头汗水的脑袋埋进了对方布满咬痕的颈窝。连同着属于自己的东西，尽数倾泄给了深陷欲沼之中的那被冲击得连口津都收不住男人。

“你又输了。”

陈述结果的话语又一次将男人狠狠地打击了一通。撑着墙硬是打算自己去浴缸里清洗的男人本就打着颤的双腿一个不稳险些跪倒在地。  
饱餐一顿的男人看着他这副梗着脖子死倔的样子，笑得连床都发出了吱呀声。

“下次我不会输了。”

好容易钻进浴室的男人一拳砸在玻璃门上。本该硬气的宣战话语却是因为方才的情事，尾音中无意识地带了一丝媚意，听起来毫无威慑之力，倒像是一只小猫挠动着人心。  
不过已然摸清了男人脾气的赢家只是将自己的想法藏进心里。  
毕竟，把对方逼急了可能就再也吃不到了。

合格的猎人自有自己的捕猎方法，而对待这样警戒的猫咪，他自有方法让对方进入牢笼。

男人舔着下唇慢慢梳理着捕猎方法，刚想取下脸上戴了半天的面具就听见浴室门打开的声音，赶忙又重新戴好。  
“怎么？打算摘了面具用真面目迎接我了？”裹着浴袍的男人踮着脚走进，语调轻佻。  
被调戏的男人挑开男人勾着自己面具边的左手，完全没有被对方的话语所触动到。

“要我露面那怕是也得Commander你先卸了你脸上的那块人皮面具吧。每次都不一样，真是让我一通好找。”有力的大手揽着对方的腰将人拢进怀中，另一只手则是在对方方才多有劳累的腰侧轻轻按压。

“这么说来你到底是图什么？”被称作Commander的男人软着嗓子问。“我每次都换脸面，你总不能说是贪图我的美色吧？难道是仰慕我的才华？”

男人顿时笑出了声，胸腔的振动颠得趴在他胸前的Commander不适地撑起了身体。

“不愧是指挥官，还是聪明的。没错，我就是仰慕你的才华。”

“我怎么觉得你在讽刺我？”

“谁说不是呢？”

Commander撑着男人的腹肌坐起身，坐在对方的要害处居高临下地俯视着躺在床上望着他动作的男人，一字一句道：

“你会后悔这句话的，Bullet。”

不愿再多说什么的Commander穿好衣服便打算先行离开，却在门开的刹那听见屋内的男人说：“随时恭候你的下一次游戏。”气得他在门关后险些掰断了门把。

二：

山田凉介，一个刚刚进入大学的18岁学生，除了一张称得上是惊艳的容貌外，暂时还没有什么能够让别的同学对他刮目相看的成绩，而且此人常年鸭舌帽配卫衣，愣是将自己的好皮相给遮了个严实。这让一心想在学校浑水摸鱼的山田感到十分满意。对于这样称得上是可以在让自己变得透明的举动，从高中开始就一路跟山田同班到大学的好友知念有些无奈地拿着筷子点了点对面呼哧呼哧埋头嗦面的人的碗缘。听到了动静的山田抬起头来一脸疑惑地望着知念。

看着这样毫无防备，称得上是天真浪漫模样的山田，知念心里不免会再次感叹怎么这样一个人居然就是被多国通缉的大盗“Commander”呢。

知念打从第一次见面时就知道了对方的身份，毕竟当初高中能分到一起，也是作为一直有跟Commander联系的武器制作者及后勤人员为了未来更好地合作而暗箱操作的结果。两人在说明了各自真实身份后很快就勾肩搭背谋划着一同继续宏伟大业走上人生巅2峰了。

事实的一切都按照他们的构想，每年保持着一到两次高调的盗窃，短短几年内就让“Commander”这个名号成为着公安的噩梦之一。  
不过这样的美梦并没能继续太久，维持表面祥和的玻璃却在两年前的圣诞节被一颗不知道从哪里来的“小石子”击碎。

圣诞节，圣诞老人给予孩童梦想的日子，也是怪盗们的嘉年华。

预先给警方高调下达了窃取信的Commander在圣诞的钟声响起前轻巧地摸进了放置那由纯黄金做成的铃铛的安全柜。当他用自己引以为傲的开锁技艺打开那扇保险箱门的时候，代表着圣诞来临的钟声响了，保险箱里面的铃铛却没有出现在预想的位置，箱子正中间仅仅只是摆着一件雕刻精致的瓷质小白兔。

山田凉介的第一反应是他的一举一动都被人监视了，既然宝物已经被人先一步夺走，他也只能赶快离开。刚要紧急撤退却发现墙边的窗沿上不知何时站了一个人。

那人穿着一身黑色西装，面料上潜藏的暗线在月色的照耀下发着丝丝蓝光，面上蒙着一块几乎遮住了整张脸的面具。他在钟声中悄然跳下，稳稳当当地落在了山田的面前。  
没有理会知念在耳机里催促他赶紧撤退的命令，山田抿着嘴伫立在原地冲比他高出一大截的男人伸出了手。

“我的东西，还给我。”

男人上下打量了一遍山田，随即低下头笑了起来，“没想到Commander居然是这样一个孩子啊...”

耳机那头的知念显然也听到了男人的话。下意识一句“糟糕”还没说出口，山田就先一步出手了。

山田几乎是瞬间从自己穿的白色西装内摆中抽出两支短匕首，人便像是离弦的箭一般冲向了祸从口出的男人。男人反应再快起跳闪躲也被后来逼至面前的匕首削掉了一截衣角。两人出过一手刚刚分别落地便又同时脚尖使力打在了一起。面具男从风衣里贴身的枪套里抽出了一把银色的手枪，也不知道是什么材质做的，匕首划上去连痕迹也看不到。为了不引来警察，男人并没有给枪上膛只是变着花似的用枪身去挡对方一次又一次地刀锋。

耳机里的知念听着传来的布料摩擦以及兵器相接的声音，看了看显示器上正在向这里赶来的警方，倍感头疼地拍了拍脑袋。不顾两人还在专心于打斗，直接自行将耳机调成了公放警告道：“再打警察就来了！要打回头约地方单挑去！现在给我离开这个鬼地方！”

激斗中的两人双拳相击，均被对方的力气向后猛推。面具男看了看面前如同狮子一般想要再度扑咬上来的人，判断了一下利害关系，最后还是选择先投降为妙。

他立马举起了双手说：“你也听到刚才耳机里的那位是怎么说的了，我们要不先停手？你也不想被抓吧。”说罢还露出了堪称狡猾的笑容。

山田始终死死咬着后槽牙，看到男人的笑容后更是恨不得拿匕首把那口白牙全部敲碎，但耳机里不断的催促实在让他无力招架。几次呼吸之间，他还是扭着手腕站起了身，对着男人再次发出了让对方交出铃铛的要求。

“把那个东西给我！”

谁知男人却是飞速后退到了墙边，借着傲人的腿长，三步之内踩着墙壁登上了窗沿。山田反应过来猛奔过去时却也只能指尖堪堪擦过对方擦得锃亮的鞋尖。

男人踩在高高的窗户边，弹了弹自己那身价格不菲的西装，对着底下望着自己的怪盗先生说：

“东西想要就自己来跟我取。”男人的面容背着月光显得是那么的遥不可及，月色映照出的阴影盖住了下方咬牙切齿的山田。“相信我，我们还有很多机会能见面的。”说罢便跳下了窗户。

山田自知已是无力追上，此时警方的脚步声已经越来越大。他一点都不在意那个男人从这么高的楼层跳下去会不会受伤，山田啧吧了一声复又看了一眼那摆放在保险箱中的瓷兔，愤恨地一把扯下了自己脸上的仿人皮面具，露出了内里精致的容貌。

他皱着眉头望着那往室里不断飘着细雪的窗子，烦闷地挠乱了自己的头发，随即又掏出备用的人皮面具变换成他人的样子，消失在了人潮之中。

这个圣诞节一点都不快乐。

三：

那是名为Commander的怪盗的初次失利，却也是名为Bullet的怪盗的成名战。

痴迷于怪盗文化的人们，路上喜欢谈论八卦的闲人们，无不将他们相提并论。特别是在Bullet用无法查找到来源的IP给警局发送了一个视频之后，群众们的讨论声更是几乎充斥了山田的日常生活。

视频里的男人还是穿着那身高定的连警方都查不到来源的西装，黑色面具将脸上所有能被搜查到痕迹的地方都遮盖住了。他悠闲地张开双手对警方发出了惋惜的挑衅，同时也借着这个视频对曾经统治了整个东京地区怪盗传闻的Commander发出了挑战。

男人宣称会先一步夺走所有Commander发出了预告信的宝物。而每一次抢夺成功，他都希望Commander能满足他一个愿望。当然，如果Bullet输了他会满足Commander的愿望，包括自首和摘下面具。

也不知道这个视频是被什么人传出去的，总之几乎所有人都在期待着Commander的回复。

在学校和知念吃着午饭的山田，在连续听到了不下三批坐在旁边的同学门讨论着Bullet的实力强劲或是Commander的懦弱之后，终于还是爆发了。

“不过就是个从别人手里抢走囊中之物的家伙，有什么好夸的！”山田噌的一声站了起来，把旁边往嘴里猛塞米饭的知念吓了一跳。

被他盯着的同学显然也有些生气了，立马回呛道：“你又知道是小人行为了？而且能从Commander手中抢走就说明他比Commander厉害啊！”旁边坐着的人也都点着头应和着。  
山田还想再说什么，却被知念捂着嘴巴拖走了，直到出了食堂才放开。

“我可求你少说两句吧凉介，再说下去很容易暴露的。而且你一直不回应那封挑战书，大家自然会那么想，这很正常。这种故意让你上钩的勾当，咱们不能...”  
“我答应了！”

“...入他的套...”知念立马揪住山田的衣领，“你在犯什么混？我们当初不是说好了只要达成目标就行了吗？这个挑战根本就不在我们的计划里！！！”

“我不能接受我们辛辛苦苦打出来的名号被别人这么诋毁！我现在就要接受挑战！”骨子里的傲气超过了理智的山田是没有人能阻止的。他一把揪下了知念抓着自己衣领的手便头也不回地一个人走回了教室。

只留下知念一个人捂着狂跳不止的右眼默默祈祷。

四：

自那以后，两人交手过不少次。

也不知道这人究竟是何方神圣，不论是多么周全的设计，他总是能在山田和知念以为自己胜券在握的时候从天而降抢走胜利的果实。坐在电脑后的知念只知道山田接受了五次挑衅又输了五次，但对方一早说过的要求具体是什么，山田却从来没有告诉过他。

每次一旦对方抢到宝物，山田就会主动切断与知念的联络。除了第一次知念很是焦急地坐在地下室等了山田一个晚上才等到人一脸疲惫地回到家，问他什么都问不出来。之后的四次知念也不再询问了，他们是朋友与搭档，但有些事是他不该问的，也问不出口的。

山田倒也不是不想说，但是他的尊严不允许他在别人面前这么丢面子，即使是相处了几年的挚友。

说到底被人白白睡了好几次这种事情到底要怎么开口啊！

每次一想到这个问题，山田总会回想起那个男人从他手中抢到东西后露出了表情。虽然大半张脸都无法窥清，但是那高扬起的嘴角与眼神与情事时的他在占有了山田后露出的一样，尽是满足与贪婪。想着想着思绪便逐渐变得不可描述起来，山田感觉自己脸跟火烧似的烫人。

谁会想到那个敢在所有人面前说要向自己挑战的人最后索求的仅仅只是最缥缈的肉体关系呢？在两人第二次相遇的那个晚上前，山田也是不信的。

当山田成功借着自己的易容把东西带到天台准备离开的时候，原本被他引开的公安却出现在了天台上。被逼无奈的commander只得将怀中的东西丢还给了为首的公安，谁知就在下一秒，那个公安却是帽子一摘露出了阴影底下藏着的半截面具。  
Bullet趁commander将东西抛出后赶不及重新接住的空档从兜里掏出一把装着拾取爪的枪，瞬间回收了那正在空中做抛物线的钻石。  
在开枪的刹那，左手同时丢出了一枚烟雾弹。山田被团团烟雾包围，正准备借着骚乱离开的他却感觉有只手死死的环住了自己的腰。正当他准备还手攻击的时候，男人温热的吐息洒在了他的耳尖，整个人的力气瞬间泄了一半。

“commander先生，该是你偿还承诺的时候了。”

直到被面具男环腰抱着跳下天台，山田都没能再说出一句话。

那个晚上也是十分的不堪回想。

初尝性事的人为了要面子愣是谎称自己是个常年在花丛中行走的荷尔蒙发射器，以至于最后整段垮掉，也不知道那个可恶的男人有没有发现。反正山田在听到对方一遍又一遍地低喃着“commander”这个名字时，羞得连脚尖都蜷缩泛红。

五：

第六次的对决很快就来了。  
按照知念获取的情报，下周会有一顶价值不菲的钻石王冠公开展示。几乎就在山田和知念确定好要盗取这个王冠的同时，一通查不出源头的电话打断了二人的讨论。  
“我是Bullet。”  
“你要干什么？”  
“我想commander你应该也看到了‘落日之霞’的情报了吧。”  
“看到了。”手机开着免提的山田翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上漫不经心地说道。  
“我也对这个很感兴趣，怎么样？”对面的声音稍微停顿，随即问道。  
“玩吗？”  
山田缓缓坐直了身体，将手机的免提关掉，拿起手机贴在耳边，一字一句的回答。  
“玩啊。”

玩不死你！


End file.
